


Bold.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Special Agent AU, character injury, use of weaponry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Tanaka understood the dangers of his job as a secret agent. He knew he was constantly at risk, that he would suffer injury or could be compromised at any second.He never knew an enemy would be bold enough to kidnap his husband Ennoshita though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/gifts).



Tanaka’s job usually enlisted sneaking around corridors with firearms at his side, flickering in and out of the shadows, but this time, it had special purpose.

Being a special agent had risks, he knew that when he took the job. But he never thought they’d come for his husband. Sure, Ennoshita was armed and dangerous, fully aware of Tanaka’s job and well trained, but they’d kidnapped him in _broad daylight_ , in a public setting where he couldn’t fight back.

So now, Tanaka was hunting them down with fury in his veins. Surprisingly, as angry as he was, he was unnaturally _calm_.

“Tanaka, you need to turn left at the next corner. The dungeon should be right up ahead.” Suga’s voice in his ear kept him on track, giving him the direct route to Ennoshita instead of letting him go on a rampage. Even if Suga sounded calm, it was clear that he boiled with the same rage. Tanaka and Suga were like brothers, and henceforth, Suga had become good friends with Ennoshita.

“Watch out, there’s a guard station coming up in... 20 seconds.” Tanaka skids to a halt, spinning on his heel to duck behind a curtain as voices approach from a distance, loud and rambunctious, most likely heading towards the guard station. 

His heart beats in his chest, thudding painfully in his ears, hands shaking as he holds back the urge to just _take them down-_

No. No, he can’t do that. He can shoot up the entire place once he has Ennoshita safely in his arms, but until then, he has to try and remain _calm_. Suga is a constant presence in his ear, the chip seething with static as Suga tries to control his own anger, probably gripping his earpiece too tightly.

Then, there are voices that aren’t in his ear. Voices from the people standing at the guard station.

“- and did you see how hard he was crying? It was hilarious!”

“Of course I saw. I _was_ the one wielding the whip.”

“I think we broke him!”

“Took long eno-” He’s cut off mid-sentence, a knife to the throat and blood spurting from the deep wound. His companion doesn’t have time to comprehend what’s happened before Tanaka gives him the same treatment. The bodies slump to the floor and Tanaka stalks off down the hallways again, this time, not trying to stick to the shadows.

_“I think we broke him!”_ It rings in his ears like a dark omen, and his face is twisted into a snarl as he breaks into a run towards the dungeon.

“Tanaka! Tanaka, slow down! There’s a whole group up ahead!”

“I don’t care, Suga, I’ll just take ‘em all out!” He skids around the corner, well aware that the captors are alerted to his presence from his shout, and pulls his gun from over his shoulder, taking aim with repetitive shots. It’s neither quite nor discreet, and was supposed to be used as a last resort, but Tanaka’s anger has won over.

“Eat _shit_!!!!” He doesn’t care where the bullets go. He doesn’t care if he gets hit in return. All he cares about is getting Ennoshita out safely, and the more of these guys that die now, the fewer there are to stop him escaping. He hears Suga sigh in his ear, but then they’re both back to focusing on the task at hand.

“Next door on your right. I’m hacking the digital lock now.” 

“Can’t I just blow it up?”

“If you want to risk setting the whole thing ablaze and roasting Chikara alive, be my guest.” Tanaka growls, chewing his nail impatiently as he stares at the high-security lock. The screen where the password should be input stays red. 

“C’mon, Suga! What’s taking so long?”

“Patience! I’m getting there, just watch your back!” There are footsteps and echoes of shouts from both ends of the corridor and Tanaka swears. It seems like they’ll be blocked in and have to fight his way out. He unhooks two grenades from his weapon belt, pulling out the pins and rolling them down the corridors where he expects hoards will appear.

“Don’t mean to rush ya, Suga, but ya got 8 seconds until this whole corridor explodes.”

“Shit, Tanaka! Couldn’t you be _less_ destructive for once?!” The light on the security device beeps and flickers green as the door unlocks and Tanaka get inside, slamming it shut with milliseconds to spare as a muffled **boom** echoes through the reinforced steel door. It’s followed by silence.

Tanaka pauses to catch his breath before something moving catches the corner of his eye. A dim lightbulb flickers off and on, and Tanaka’s breath catches in his throat.

“Chika…” Tied to a rickety wooden chair, and slumped over in a worrying fashion, is Ennoshita. He drops the gun to the floor and kneels down in front of him, gently pushing back his fringe as he sits Ennoshita up. Blood coats almost every inch of his body, and his face is bruised and swollen. More importantly, he’s unconscious.

“Chika… Oh, Chika… Please, please wake up…” A soft groan. Ennoshita blinks open one eye - the other completely swollen shut.

“Ryuu…?” His voice is raspy and dehydrated, but Tanaka’s never been more pleased to hear it. He almost sobs with relief and he hears Suga’s shout of celebration crackle through the earpiece before it cuts off. Gently, Tanaka cuts the rope and massages the majority of the ache out of Ennoshita’s wrists.

“Took- Took your time, Ryuu…” He snickers a little at the sass and hoists Ennoshita over one shoulder, supporting him as he limps. Relief washes over him like a wave. He’s not broken. He’s beaten and bruised, he’ll probably have nightmares and PTSD, but he’s not broken. He’s still Chikara, his husband.

“Sorry, you were in a difficult to find spot.”

“Well, excuse me for not leaving signposts…” Ennoshita winces at pain throbbing through him, trying to focus on walking forwards at Tanaka’s side. Tanaka hushes him with affection, making sure to take most of the weight. 

“Hey, once we get out that door, we gotta bolt.” 

“Why? Did you blow something up again?” Tanaka glancing away guiltily is all the answer Ennoshita needs and he chuckles.

“I’ll- I’ll try to keep up…” Tanaka frowns, tightening his arm around Ennoshita’s waist as a promise never to let him fall behind. He’s about to yank the door open again when the steel swings open, slams against the wall, and a smaller body rushes in to support Ennoshita’s other side.

“Noya?!”

“Suga sent us as backup, let’s go!” Ennoshita leans against both of them as they practically drag him out under the cover fire of a few other companions. Suga himself is guarding a vehicle, manning a machine rifle from the roof and clearing a path for the three of them.

“Get us out quickly, he needs medical attention!” Suga nods and radios back to base for Asahi to be on standby in the medical bay, before he slides in through the driver’s window and revs up. Once everyone is seated in, the vehicle roars off to the sound of gunfire in the background. 

Now that they’re mostly safe, Tanaka takes a longer minute to sweep his gaze over Ennoshita, applying tourniquets where needed and putting pressure on a bigger wound across his ribs. 

Ennoshita looks up him with a soft sigh, nestling his head in the crook of Tanaka’s neck and falling asleep to the sensation of kisses dusting across his skin, as gently as the beat of a butterfly’s wings as Tanaka presses his lips to every bruise, cut, and scrape.

“I love you, Ryuu.”

“Love you too, Chika.” Rough, chapped lips pressing against his own are the last thing Ennoshita registers before drifting into a peaceful sleep. But that’s okay. He knows he’ll get more when he wakes up in the medical bay later.


End file.
